


No para mí (Samuel Drake/Reader)

by Helindir



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Violencia Verbal, aborto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helindir/pseuds/Helindir
Summary: Sumario: Samuel esta abierto a la idea de tener hijos, tu no, así que tomas la más extremas de las decisiones.





	No para mí (Samuel Drake/Reader)

Toda tu vida habías sido amante de tu libertad, de tus tiempos, de tu dinero, de tus oportunidades, y tener un hijo era un atentado a todo aquello que siempre habías pregonado en tu estandarte de “no hijos”. No te gustaban demasiado los bebés, y mucho menos te atraía la idea de tener uno propio el resto de tu vida, con todas las cargas, pesares y complicaciones que ello conllevaba. Así habías pensado desde siempre, desde que tu madre te compró tu primera muñeca bebé con su cochecito rosa y su biberón. Eras una niña, apenas si sabías limpiarte el trasero y te habían dado un juguete de entrenamiento para cuidar a otro bebe. Aun recordabas la mirada que le habías dado a tu madre y la cara de ella, cuando dejaste todo eso debajo de la primera mesa a la vista y te volvías a colorear arboles sin niños.

Por años siempre te rondó la idea de esterilizarte, de dejarte libre de esa idea para siempre, y debiste haberlo hecho antes de tener una relación seria con Samuel Drake.

Desde el primer momento le expusiste tu idea, le dejaste en claro de que no eras una fábrica de humanos en miniatura, de que eso quedaba totalmente fuera de la mesa, y te alivió ver que él aceptaba eso, un poco contrariado, pero respetuoso. Te fue genial estar en una relación donde por fin podrías pensar en dos y cerrar la bolsa, y ciertamente disfrutaste estar con él.

Por eso te pareció un golpe bajo cuando descubriste que estabas embarazada. Te odiaste, y odiaste no operarte antes. Por suerte eras rápida y previsora, y rápidamente te asesoraste que lo estabas. No se lo contaste a Drake, ya que sabías que él, lo más probable, era que se alegrara, así que por un mes lo mantuviste en exitoso secreto, antes de, totalmente sola y con tus ahorros, fuiste a la única clínica que podría hacer posible un aborto y tras un par de citas, salías de allí con un peso menos encima.

Obviamente sabías que Samuel, desconociendo lo que pasaba, querría su rutina diaria de besos, caricias y sexo, por lo que lo detuviste a penas notaste que tenía intenciones de algo. Necesitabas al menos dos semanas de descanso, así que utilizaste todas tus excusas hasta que él comenzó a dudar de la veracidad de todo eso. Y como temías, él se abalanzó con sus mayores poderes investigativos, interrogándote, buscando información por otras fuentes. Supiste que había descubierto la verdad tan solo al verlo cuando entraste a casa. Tenía demasiado enfado en sus ojos avellana.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste?- Siseó desde la sala, a penas te vio.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- Fingiste normalidad.

\- No juegues, no ahora, no con lo que has hecho ¡En mi maldita cara!

\- Sam…

\- ¡Ni una mierda! ¿¡Un aborto!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

\- ¿Dónde sacaste esa información?

\- ¿¡Qué mierda importa!?

\- Samuel, yo te dejé en claro, desde el primer día, que no toleraría niños en esta familia. Te lo dije, mil veces ¡Y tú estabas de acuerdo!

\- ¡Porque pensé que con el tiempo cambiarías de opinión, no que harías esto!

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que iba a cambiar de opinión? ¡Pienso así desde que era una niña, no voy a cambiar eso por nadie, ni siquiera ti!

\- ¡Ni siquiera me lo preguntaste! ¡Fuiste a que te lo sacaran como si fuera una verruga! ¡Mataste algo que era parte de mí!

\- Porque te conozco, sé que querrías quedártelo, criarlo…

\- ¡Obviamente!

\- Es mi cuerpo, Samuel, tengo derecho.

\- ¡Era mío también!

\- ¡Pero tú no tienes que cargarlo, dejarlo crecer dentro de ti, destruirte, modificarte, parirlo! ¡Es mi trabajo y estoy en mi derecho de oponerme a que me hagan eso a mi vida!

\- ¡Eres una maldita egoísta de mierda!- Te apuntó con un dedo, furioso.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tener un niño que no quiero y darle una vida miserable no es egoísta?

\- ¡Me tendría a mí!

\- Da igual, ya está hecho- Negaste.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo peor?- Te miró, con ojos enrojecidos- Que si te hubieses tomado el maldito trabajo de sentarte a mi lado y explicarme todo, tranquilamente, diciéndome lo que sentías, quizás hubiese permitido el aborto… Pero así… Como si yo no fuera tu pareja… Como si esto fuese un error mínimo… Duele…

\- No seas mentiroso, no lo hubieses permitido… Y no creas que esto me fue fácil, ocultártelo, sabiendo cómo te ilusionarías… Ir, sola, a que me lo sacaran… No fue ni divertido, ni agradable, ni indoloro, ni fácil, así que deja de tratarme como la villana de tu maldita película.

\- No te creí así…

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Sabías a donde te metías cuando te quedaste conmigo!

\- ¿Cómo se supone que volveré a creerte?

Suspiraste, negando, mirando a otro lado.

\- Todo esto…- Murmuró él- Ocultarme cosas tan importantes, secretismos, escapadas, mentiras… Es mucho peor que lo que realmente hiciste… Me has tratado como un desconocido, como si tú y yo fuésemos vecinos, como si no hubiésemos compartido días y días, comidas, sexo, abrazos… amor…

\- Lo siento- Susurraste.

\- Yo…- Se frotó la nuca- No sé si pueda seguir contigo después de esto…

Asentiste, con los ojos rojos. Lo amabas, después de todo.

\- ¿Entonces?- Murmuraste con la voz levemente temblorosa- ¿Me voy, así de simple? ¿Debo abandonar todo por reconocer lo que no es para mí? ¿Debemos terminar por no hacer las cosas que tú querías, como tú querías?

\- Dios ¿Siquiera reconoces tu error?

\- Obvio que sí, cabeza de corcho…

\- No parece…

\- De acuerdo…- Suspiraste, tomando tu bolso- Fue mi error, así que depende de ti si quieres que sigamos intentando esto… Iré a casa… Y cuando sientas que sabes la respuesta… llámame… Ya sea un sí o un no… estaré esperando.

Caminaste hasta la puerta sin siquiera volver a verlo. Ahora necesitabas tu propio tiempo y distancia para recomponerte física y emocionalmente, y volver tus ojos hacia él para contemplar el rostro que tanto amabas, no era una buena idea.

Ahora solo el tiempo diría si ustedes dos estaban destinados a seguir bajo el mismo techo, o si tu futuro era lejos de ese dulce hombre que tanto amabas.


End file.
